1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to content delivery systems. More particularly, the field of the invention relates to delivering content via a content delivery server.
2. Background Information
A content data provider is a company that prepares, or transmits digital content, e.g., music, games, software utilities, advertisements. To be a successful content data provider it is necessary to obtain customer awareness with respect to the company itself, as well as to the content data provider's products.
Historically, there have been a number of advertising and distribution channels to promote digital content. For example, maintaining a website, direct mailing, and renting billboards are each alternative forms of advertisement that may be relied up to further promote brand recognition and other promote other advertising. However, as is discussed below, each of these forms of advertisements has associated limitations and drawbacks.
Using the Internet, a content data provider can maintain a website whereby users can directly download and view advertising materials on their personal computer. However, one disadvantage of advertising on the Internet is that consumers need to know about the existence of the content data provider's website. In this regard, the content data provider needs to advertise its website or rely on search engines to provide the user with the Internet address of the user's company. Furthermore, to access the website the consumer needs to take an affirmative step and “navigate” to the web site. The term navigate is often referred to as the process of accessing a selected web page on the Internet. Disadvantageously, if the user never navigates to the content data provider's website, the content data provider is never given the opportunity to sell its products.
With respect to direct mail campaigns, many users never open, use, or install promotional CD packages that are sent. Another problem with direct mail campaigns is that due to the lack of ability to obtain feedback, it is difficult to gauge the successfulness of such campaigns.
Problems with billboards include: (i) the can be costly; (ii) there is no guarantee that individuals will see the billboard when driving by; (iii) it is difficult to determine the number of individuals that viewed the advertisement; and (iv) self evidently, there is not an “interactive” experience between the user and the billboard.
Thus, content data providers are in need of an advertisement and distribution channel that guarantees that personal computer users can receive their content data